


kiss me midnight

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When it finally happens, Massu doesn’t quite know what to do.





	kiss me midnight

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

When it finally happens, Massu doesn’t quite know what to do.

He can’t blame Tegoshi. New Year’s Eve is an emotional night, for the four of them more than anyone here – except maybe Jin. When Massu had passed Jin backstage, he’d looked more distraught than Koyama. He must be under a tremendous amount of pressure, Massu thinks. He’d flashed Jin a smile, because he hears his smiles are calming, but Jin didn’t seem to see him at all.

Being concerned about Jin isn’t usually at the forefront of Massu’s mind, but it keeps him from thinking about Tegoshi and what just happened. He’s in the middle of performing – in the middle of _singing_ – and can’t afford to be distracted. After so many years of working alongside Tegoshi, in their duo unit as well as their group, he would think he’d be used to it by now. To an extent, he is; he doesn’t flinch anymore when Tegoshi hugs him, says cute, flirty things, or gets in his face.

Right now, he’s grateful that the after-midnight part of Johnny’s Countdown requires him to sing with members from other groups. He leans on Nakamaru, who pretends not to be amused as they sing a SMAP song with Yokoyama from Kanjani8 and Domoto Koichi, both of whom clap Massu on the shoulder supportively as they part for the next song. Those two would certainly know how it feels to be suddenly kissed by their group mates.

Just a little while ago, when the clock struck midnight and sparkles fell from the ceiling, Tegoshi had leaned over to hug Massu and press a kiss to his cheek. At the same time, however, Massu turned to look in Tegoshi’s general direction – why, he still has no idea – and Tegoshi got his mouth instead.

He’s about eighty percent sure this didn’t make it on camera.

Massu’s first instinct was to laugh. The coincidence was too ironic to do anything else. Hadn’t they just talked about this on their radio show? But all he did was stand there, unmoving, while Tegoshi smiled and drifted off to his own assigned intergroup. Shige’s comforting pat told Massu that yes, it happened, yes, everyone saw it, and no, it probably didn’t mean anything.

But what does Shige know. Massu puts on his stage face and moves through the rest of the show, trying to ignore the way his lips still tingle. His mind races, escalated even further when he meets back up with the other members of NEWS for the end credits. His eyes land on Tegoshi, who’s no different than he has been any other time this year, but somehow he shines brighter now.

Massu purposely stands at the opposite end of the line from Tegoshi and refuses to admit that he feels too far away. It’s a sentimental occasion, he tells himself, and naturally he’s going to feel attached to the one who kissed him at midnight, even if it wasn’t intentional.

“Now you’re stuck together for the year,” Koyama teases them backstage.

Not trusting his voice, Massu just rolls his eyes, but Tegoshi looks up from where he’s wiping glitter off his face and gives Koyama a confused expression. “Aren’t we all stuck together?”

“Well, yes,” Koyama replies, “but you two more than us.”

Tegoshi blinks. “But we already had TegoMasu stuff last year. This year will be all of us together as NEWS!”

“No, I mean…” Koyama stares at Tegoshi. “You don’t remember?”

Massu doesn’t understand why his heart is pounding so loudly in his ears that he almost misses Shige’s gasp. “You _kissed_ him,” Shige says, pointing accusatorily across the room. “On the lips. In front of everyone.”

“Eh? I did?!” Tegoshi exclaims, turning to fix Massu with a disbelieving look. “Did I really, Massu? Or are they messing with me?”

Massu opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, so he just nods. He meets Tegoshi’s eyes briefly, then looks away on instinct. He recognizes the feeling of being ashamed, just not the reason why he’s feeling it right now. Isn’t it better that Tegoshi doesn’t remember it?

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Tegoshi says casually, bowing his head a little. “I was high on performing. I hope I didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

Massu’s shaking his head before he actively realizes it, and Tegoshi just grins and slings an arm around him.

“I guess we _are_ stuck together this year! Please treat me well, Masuda-san.”

All Massu can do is nod again, his eyes landing on Shige’s face just as it lights up. Immediately Massu’s filled with dread, his eyes widening and pleading for Shige to not do whatever it is he’s about to do – the specifics of which Massu isn’t even aware of – but Shige just smirks deviously, reminding Massu entirely too much of Ryo.

“What kind of guy doesn’t remember kissing someone?” Shige demands, fixing Tegoshi with a disappointed look. “You’re a horrible person, Tegoshi.”

“Eh?” Tegoshi asks with a laugh as he unbraids his hair, leaving it thick and crimped like an afro. “I still think you guys are pulling one over on me. Massu is a bad liar. He can’t even look at me.”

“I can’t look at you because you _kissed me_ ,” Massu finally explodes, earning the attention of all three of them.

Now Tegoshi’s face falls, looking more hurt than embarrassed, and Massu feels guilty for raising his voice. “Was it really that bad?”

“I… no… that is…” Massu stammers, licking his lips habitually, and he watches Tegoshi’s eyes drop to them.

“Hey Kei, I need to show you this thing,” Shige says pointedly, grabbing Koyama by the arm.

“What thing?” Koyama replies as he resists the pull; he’s watching Massu and Tegoshi like a particularly interesting TV show.

“You know, that thing,” Shige insists. “Far, far away from here.”

Massu meets Koyama’s eyes, which instantly widen. “Oh, right, _that_ thing. Yes, Shige, please show me, right now.”

They trip over each other to run out of the room, and Massu actually laughs. “Not very subtle, are they.”

“I hope that wasn’t supposed to be a sexual euphemism,” Tegoshi says, making a face. “Because if it is, it’s way too much information. Like hearing your parents talking about it.”

Now Massu is kind of disgusted. “Thanks for that image, Tegoshi.”

“Sorry,” Tegoshi says, scratching his head as he looks around the room. “So about that kiss-”

“It’s nothing,” Massu interrupts, feeling his face heat up as he thinks about it again. “Let’s just forget it, okay? Or I’ll forget it, since you already have.”

“Massu.” Tegoshi reaches over to touch his arm, and the skin under his fingers burns. “Is it bad that I did it or that I don’t remember it?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Massu answers. “It’s not what you think, I just… I’ve never been kissed at midnight on New Year’s Eve before.”

Tegoshi looks thoughtful. “Me neither! We’ve always been _here_ , right?”

Nodding, Massu watches Tegoshi’s face relax and feels immensely better. He doesn’t know why, but he’ll take it. “Ah, this is awkward. Let’s go find Koyama and Shige and get something to eat-”

“What do you mean ‘it’s not what you think’?” Tegoshi cuts him off. “What do you think I think?”

“That I, um.” Massu clears his throat. “That I liked it.”

“Oh,” Tegoshi replies. “Well, that would make the most sense.”

Massu gasps. “Tegoshi!”

“Now I’m sad that I don’t remember it,” Tegoshi says with a pout, and Massu’s eyes are drawn to his lips. _Dammit_. “Let’s do it again.”

Distracted, Massu starts to nod, then he hears the words and snaps out of it. “Eh?”

“You’ve got me curious now!” Tegoshi declares. “It shouldn’t be a big deal for you since I already did it once. Am I a good kisser, Massu?”

“I don’t know!” Massu exclaims. “It wasn’t even a whole second. Just enough to know that it happened.”

“Did your lips tingle afterward?” Tegoshi asks. “That’s how I know when I have a good kiss.”

Massu’s fingers automatically lift to touch his lips, his answer evident on his face. He watches Tegoshi’s smile come closer, careful eyes on him like he’s going to run away any second, and part of Massu wants to. He doesn’t know what’s going on in Tegoshi’s head, and probably doesn’t want to, but he can’t bring himself to move and just stays right where he is while Tegoshi approaches him and gently lowers Massu’s hand from his mouth.

He expects Tegoshi to say something, but the next thing he knows are those lips on his, again, rekindling the spark that’s remained since midnight and the usually strong Massu is weak to its affect on him. The palm of Tegoshi’s hand slides along his jaw and Massu relaxes, accepting the kiss for what it is and reveling in the way it makes him feel.

Then it’s over, although Tegoshi doesn’t go far as he leans back and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Massu can’t even lie to himself and say that Tegoshi isn’t completely adorable like this, his innocence enticing and why did they have to stop again?

“You know what else constitutes a good kiss?” Tegoshi whispers, low enough to give Massu a shiver, and Massu shakes his head. “Wanting to do it again.”

This time Massu initiates it, his fist clutching Tegoshi’s shirt as he crushes their mouths together. Both of Tegoshi’s arms wrap around his neck, pressing close, and the soft noise that dies on Massu’s lips has him wanting to take this back to his place. The thought alone terrifies him because this is _Tegoshi_ , not some girl, and as he shudders at the tentative flick of Tegoshi’s tongue between his lips, he finally admits to himself that he prefers it this way. When he parts his lips and licks Tegoshi’s tongue with his own, all of his fear is gone.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says quickly, tightening his hold like someone other than him is interrupting them. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” Massu answers, his own hands grabbing Tegoshi by the waist to keep him from going anywhere. “And you better remember it this time.”

Tegoshi laughs. “Oh, there’s no way I’ll forget this.”

“Good,” Massu replies, surprising himself with this forceful tone, but he feels Tegoshi shiver and returns to his mouth before he can think too much about it.

Kissing Tegoshi is addictive, what feels like hours passing by before Tegoshi’s giggle tickles his tongue and Massu falters enough for Tegoshi to pull away. “We should go before anyone gets suspicious.”

“You already kissed me in front of the entire arena,” Massu points out. “It’s probably all over the Internet by now.”

“Yeah, but that was fan service,” Tegoshi dismisses. “This is real.”

Massu looks at him. “Is it?”

Tegoshi nods and presses their lips together once more. “They say the one you kiss at midnight should be the one you kiss all year.”

“I’m okay with that,” Massu says, and Tegoshi’s smile is even more attractive now that Massu knows what it tastes like.


End file.
